Water and The Heavens
by silvertounged-witch
Summary: What if the Cadmus facility had more than just superboy to hide the team safes them as well but will the twin aliens help or will their forgotten pasts come back to haunt them.Aqualad/femOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue - Darkness falls

the sounds of exploding and screaming can be heard from the outside as the war rages goes on, as the darkness begings to fall upon those who serve the light, the cry of two babies is heard from underground.

"Hurry you must escape we can't have you dying!" A man with light brown hair said as he continued to look outside the door.

"I'm not leaving them" she says holding the two newborns in her arms rushing towards a lone dark gold pod.

"We can't fit them in the pod you must go i will protect them!" he locks the door behind him and walks towards the woman with a long flowing dress. she puts the two kids in pod.

"that's why they're going I'll put the information they need to survive and of our people and there's while you show them how to control the powers...if they have any after what they did to them"

"Come on were both doing this...we have too we owe them that much" she looks over at the twins and back at the man, he sighs and walks over to her and places his hand on the dark sphere. They both close there eyes and take a deep breath and after a few seconds the sphere starts to take in the information. and it starts to glow brighter as seconds go by and after ten minutes the glow disappears andt the once dark sphere turns white as its information transfer has been completed.

"its done" she lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding and walks over to the pod as sge holds the globe she looks into the twins now sleeping faces and turns to the man next to her and he in turn nods and walks back to the door.

"i did all that i could i hope you go somewhere safe your mother would have wanted that..." a tear starts to fall as she places the sphere in the pod qnd closes the hatch.

"hurry i can hear them breaking the doors down we less than 4 minutes before they reach us hurry!" he shouts has he starts to bard the door with some of the left equipment. she hurries over to the panel and presses the release button she types down some corridnets and an explosition shakes the facility an presses the release button releasing the pod to the stars.

"did you do it?!"

she looks back at the now empty space and back at him. "yes i did to a place that hasn't been visited since ancient times."

the explosion sends them back hiting the wall with brutal force forcing the air out of their lungs they both look at each other and then to there attackers for one last time with their dying breaths,"live..."a flash of pain and then their worlds darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

prologue - part 2

navada dessert 8:00 pm

"hey day come on hurry up or were going to miss it come on lets go!" a small child with a red cap runs towards a big green pick up truck as a man holding a telescope walks out of the house.

"well get there Andrew just let me put this in the pack do we have everything to watch the meteor shower?" he places the telescope in the back seat gently and starts to check the back to see everything in place.

"yeah i did a 4 check dad sandwiches, blankets, and camera fully charged now come on lets go!" the child bounces on the passangers seat with excitment and jitters.

"ok ,ok were going put your seat belt on" he turns the car on and looks to the side hep sees andrew puting on his seat belt and once he secure he drives off.

...

"dad, dad look they falling its so pretty can i make a wish!?" he looks up at is dad and with a nod he closes his eyes.

"so what did you wish for?"

"i wished for..." he's cut shortly after his dad picks him up and they run towards the truck leaving their things behind. his son tries to get a look but all he sees is a ball of fire heading towards them. as his dad reached his truck he opened the passengers door and placed his some their and ran to the other side got in and turned on the car. He pressed the gas so hard the car had to quickly adjust and took off like a rocket. as he looked back the meteor was almost going to crash he needed to get out quick but a few more seconds and it hit the earth they were only a few miles away but were hit with the impact and the truck was thrown off and went in a frenzy as the mant was trying to keep his son safe by holding on to him when it stopped it all turned to silence and darkness.

...

one week later...

"we have recoverd they pod sir" a man with blonde hair walks in with a lab coat.

a man with glasses and dark brown hair sitting on a chair looking threw a microscope turns arouns and looks at him."good and what of the two civilians caught in the impact"

"they seem to not remember anything or why they were even in the dessert."

"good lets keep it that way."

"sir what should we do with the two aliens?"

"have them tested, if they can be controlled then they could be of use"

"and if they are useless?"

"then dispose of them."

"yes sir"


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'm going to start from where they are already in the Cadmus facility…._

Chapter 1- Independence Day

"What's project Kr" KF was staring at the boy in the tank when he heard robin speak.

"It says the DNA is from superman, he's superman's clone." Robin said while he was still hacking into the facility's data base. "There's more it also says they are hold to other aliens on this floor its right down the hall…" he looked back at Kid flash and Aqualad.

Aqualad looked and the boy sleeping "release him"

Robin looked at the screen and then back at Aqualad "are you sure?'

"Do it"

Robin nodded and everyone went to a ready stance it was silent and only the sound of the hissing was heard as the tank depressurized the clones fist started to grip and then soon his eyes open and rushed out in fury and Aqualad took some of the beating as kid flash tried to stop him and threw KF back and stomped an robins chest leaving him breathless.

"Wait we can help you get out." Aqualad tried to persuade him but got attacked again.

And after a while they were all down the clone walked to the door and open it to the scientists that were trying to get in.

…..

"_Brother when can we leave we have been in stasis for so long I know not what the light is anymore"_

"_I know but we cannot leave not yet not why we are like this I can't break us out we must hope….."_

"_Brother …..Brother I'm so tired…."_

…_.._

"Let's go we need to get out of here" KF said looking around at the unconscious bodies on the floor.

"We can't the two aliens what if they are more clones or Manhunter knows them, we can't leave them we have to go get them I know how to get there from here come let's go." Aqualad nodded, Kid flash seemed reluctant to agree but followed anyways and super just followed murmuring something about not taking order.

They ran for a while until they finally reached the room they were looking for as robin hacked the door open Aqualad looked back to see if they saw any of those weapons that robin said that were in the facility.

"Ok I got it lets go"

They ran in and as it closed behind them superboy smashed in the computer locking them in.

"I'm going to need some time this system is more encrypted than superboy's cage was" kid flash looked impatiently at robin and agreed.

The three boys looked at the two people in the tank a girl and a boy that looked slightly identical but the only real difference was that one was a girl and the other a boy they both had dark brown hair and the boy looked like he was bit taller pale skin color the girl was curvy and the boy was lean like superboy.

"Why not just break it in?"

"Because if we did they could die since I don't know how long they've….oh wait they've been in there for ten years…." Robin looked with a look of worry and started typing faster.

"That's a long time to stuck in there" kid flash looked and robin and then back at the tank mostly to the girl.

"Done" robin walked in front of the tanks everyone weapons ready so that they wouldn't have another superboy incident.

The twins took their first breath in and went to their knees as they started to cough and taking in more air the female looked up and stared at the figure in front of her as she adjusted to the light and quickly looked at her brother and the ball of light headed towards them in quickness.

"Are you both ok?" Aqualad said while he held out his hand and as he did so the girl flinched away with a terrified look on her face and the boy quick went to her. They were both saying something in a language that the four boys couldn't understand.

The ball did some flashes and they both placed their hand on it as it glowed the boys took a step back except superboy who seemed unphased by it, and then the glowing dimed.

The girl spoke first; "can you understand me?" slowly as if sounding it out.

"Yes we can." Aqualad nodded and the girl beamed at him making him smile a little.


End file.
